


Worldz

by Fefe_the_trolls



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fefe_the_trolls/pseuds/Fefe_the_trolls
Summary: Hi, guys! This is my first published original work, so bare with me, okay? Tell me what you think. All critisim is fine, just tell me what you really think! Thanks, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first published original work, so bare with me, okay? Tell me what you think. All critisim is fine, just tell me what you really think! Thanks, enjoy!

**Prologue**

**A** girl walks down the road from her house and turns to a grassy field. She looks both ways as if she was crossing the street. She heads through the tall grass and into the woods, looking out for possible danger. She goes into the abandoned house she has seen with her sisters. She walks into the house and looks around and something sparkly catches her eye. She goes to investigate the strange object and as she gets closer, it vibrates. Curious, she picks it up as it stops vibrating. The object is round and cool. As she brings it closer, the thing suddenly gets searing hot and she drops. “Fricken crock gammit!” She spins around cursing loudly. She turns back around to look at the thingamabob. It has disappeared and it left a round imprint on her forearm. She looks around baffled, shrugs, and leaves holding her arm.


	2. Chapter 1:Wow everyone thinks I’m crazy-even more than usual.

I rubbed my arm as I stared at the math problem. Oh wait the answer is uh...dang it. I glanced around the room hoping to find the answer somewhere. I gave the offending sheet of paper the coldest stare I could muster. It suddenly came to me, it’s 512!  
I wrote the numbers on my paper with satisfaction. I blinked and turned around realizing this isn’t a classroom anymore. 

“Hey! Get them!” Someone invisible to me shouts. I get ready to bolt but the ugliest person I’ve seen drops in front of me and then another one drops down also. They grab ahold of me, I screamed, and pushed back, putting up a fight. They overpowered me turned me around, and pushed me against the wall of the abandoned building. Before they pushed my face against the metal wall I saw a flash of numbers. 512. I shook my head and suddenly, I was back in my 7th-grade math classroom. Everyone was staring with equal amounts of humor and she’s mental looks. 

“Celena? Honey, are you okay?” The kind voice of Mrs.Hefferes inquired. She was a short, tiny, woman with fair skin. I nodded, feeling very embarrassed and wishing the earth would swallow me up. I stood up, getting a migraine and my scar from 3rd grade felt warm. I held my head, the pain was excruciating, I had to sit down. 

The world started to go dim. I blacked out before I hit the floor.

 

 

I opened my eyes and sat up, wincing slightly. The ice pack fell to the floor and the wetness from the pack dripped down my face. 

“Oh, hi!” said a high-pitched voice said with way too much cheeriness. “You’re awake now!” She came into my line of sight and sat behind her desk. “How you feeling?” I just stared at her as she opened her binder full of colorful papers. She looked at me, raising a graceful eyebrow. 

“Not much of a talker, huh?” I just shrugged. “Well, do you want to continue school or call your mom?” She asked kindly. I whispered a small, “School”. She nodded, handing me a new ice pack to-go. “Thanks,” I murmured and headed back to my classroom. I picked up my backpack as the bell rung, signaling the next class. I walked into the classroom and sat in my assigned seat. 

“What happened to you in math?” The concerned voice my best friend inquired. She has been my friend for 6 years now and she is really weird but caring.


End file.
